Child's Play 5
by ben1981
Summary: That fowl-mouthed doll is back! This time he kills suburban teens. Rated R for language, graphic violence, and sexuality.


Ben Wasden   
  
Presents:  
  
Child's Play 5  
  
...Chucky's Back! Wanna Play?  
  
There's a story. A story that began many years ago. There was a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray, also known as The Lake Shore Strangler. In 1988, he was gunned down by a cop in a department store. His body died, but his soul didn't. You see, this man transported his soul into a doll. He became Chucky. Soon after, he fell into the arms of a woman. She bought the doll for her son. Bad idea. Chucky tried to kill both the woman and her son, but he didn't succeed. The woman shot Chucky, supposedly killing him. But you can't kill evil. It just keeps on coming back. Evil never dies...  
  
***  
  
It's been five years since Chucky and Tiffany supposedly died. Chucky is still in the cemetery, where it is raining heavily. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt appeared in the sky. The lightning bolt struck Chucky. The doll began convulsing, as if it was having a seizure. Chucky's eyes opened. He was alive again, brought back by lightning.  
  
Chucky sat up and looked at his surroundings. He noticed that he was still in the cemetery. He saw a rat scurrying beside him. He reached out and grabbed the rat, squeezing the little critter as hard as he could.  
  
Chucky was hungry and he needed something to eat. When the rat was dead, Chucky began gnawing on it.  
  
Chucky: Tastes like chicken.  
  
When Chucky was finished eating the rat, he stood up and climbed out of the grave. He groaned. He was being rained on, and he hated rain. He looked up at the sky.  
  
Chucky: I'm back. Like I said before, I always come back. And this time, nobody fucks with me. Nobody fucks with The Chuck.  
  
***  
  
High-school teacher Loni Smith was finished grading papers. She always stayed at school until about 6:00 every night grading papers and things like that. She just didn't care too much about going home to an empty house.  
  
Loni was really lonely. All she had were her students. That was sad, especially considering that she was only 27 years old.  
  
Still in her classroom, Loni's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud noise coming from out in the hall.  
  
Loni: Hello. Is someone out there?  
  
Loni just brushed it off. The noise was probably nothing after all, she thought. Loni stood up from her desk and walked over to the classroom door, opening it.  
  
Loni locked up her classroom and walked out into the hall. She gasped in frustration when she dropped her keys on the floor. She reached down and grabbed the keys.  
  
When Loni had the keys in her hands, she realized that the keys felt sticky. She lifted her hands and saw that their was some red substance on them. It looked like blood.  
  
Loni looked down on the floor to see that their was a large pool of blood. She took a step back, distancing herself from the blood.  
  
Loni: Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Loni walked over to the pool of blood to examine it. She noticed that something was lying in the blood. She screamed when she saw that it was a severed head. It was Mr. Lowry's severed head. Mr. Lowry was the high-school principal.  
  
Loni: Oh, my god. Mr. Lowry, how awful.  
  
Loni heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a doll. The doll was standing there, holding a large butcher knife. The doll was Chucky.  
  
Chucky: What's wrong, Ms. Smith? You've never seen a killer doll before?  
  
Loni: No, I haven't.  
  
Chucky: Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
Chucky began walking toward Loni. Loni ran as fast as she could toward the principal's office. When she was inside the office, she shut the door. She then locked it.  
  
Loni walked over to the phone. She lifted the receiver to her ear. There was no dial tone.  
  
Loni: Shit. The phone is always dead in situations like this.  
  
Loni slammed the phone against the wall. She screamed when she heard tiny footsteps coming from outside the office. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.  
  
Chucky: Open the door, Ms. Smith. I want to talk to you.  
  
Loni: No. Go away, you little shit.  
  
Chucky: Come on, open the door. I want to have some fun. Don't you want to have some fun, too?  
  
Loni: Go away, you stupid doll. I'm warning you.  
  
Chucky: Come on. I can be Ken and you can be Barbie. It'll be hot.  
  
Loni: Go to hell.  
  
Chucky: I've already been there.  
  
Loni: Then go back, you little fucker.  
  
Chucky: Allright, now you're just pissing me off. Now open the fucking door.  
  
Loni: No. I won't.  
  
Chucky: Okay. You asked for it.  
  
Loni screamed when the saw the butcher knife slice into the door. Chucky cut out a small portion of the door, and walked into the office.  
  
Chucky: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Charles Lee Ray, but I'm better known as Chucky, the Good Guy Doll from hell.  
  
Loni: No. This isn't happening. This isn't real.  
  
Chucky: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. It won't make it any easier when you're dead.  
  
Loni picked up a large pair of scissors from Mr. Lowry's desk. She threw the scissors at Chucky, hitting him in the forehead.  
  
Chucky: Ouch. That hurt.  
  
Loni: Good. You deserved it.  
  
Chucky ran over to Loni, the knife held high in his tiny right hand. Loni didn't have time to run or move, or do anything. Chucky was too fast.  
  
Chucky took his knife and stabbed Loni in the leg. Loni howled in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Loni: Oh, my god. It hurts so bad.  
  
Chucky: Good, bitch. You deserve it.  
  
Chucky pressed the knife to Loni's throat. He then slit her throat from ear to ear. Chucky stood there looking at Loni's dead body. He then began laughing, uproariously.  
  
Chucky: I am back in the game. Everyone, lock your doors and bolt your windows. Chucky's back.  
  
***  
  
Detective Wayne T. Carter, an African-American, was seated in his office. Sitting across from him, was George Crawford. George was 71 years old, and a custodian at the high school. He is the one who found Loni and Mr. Lowry.  
  
Detective Carter: So run it by me again, old man.  
  
George: Well, I was sitting on the crapper going about my business. Then I heard Loni screaming. I knew that she was in trouble, but I couldn't get up from the toilet. There was a giant turd sticking half- way out of my ass.  
  
Detective Carter: Now, that's just disgusting.  
  
George: Tell me about it. When I was done, I ran out of the restroom and that's when I saw it. Mr. Lowry's severed head was sitting there, in a pool of blood.  
  
Detective Carter: We still haven't found the rest of his body.  
  
George: It's sickening. Then I found poor Loni in the principal's office. Who could have done this?  
  
Detective Carter: I think I know who did it. We haven't had any trouble in this town in about a year. Now it's starting again. He's back.  
  
George: Who?  
  
Detective Carter: Him.  
  
George: Oh, yeah. Him. I forgot about the old bastard.  
  
Detective Carter: I never forget. That psycho has terrorized this town for years and years. There's only one thing that scares me worse than him.  
  
George: What's that?  
  
Detective Carter: The KKK. I hate them motherfuckers right there.  
  
George: Can I go now? Sex & The City is on. I just love that Sarah Jessica Parker.  
  
Detective Carter: Yeah, yeah. Get your old wrinkled ass out of my office.  
  
George got up and left Detective Carter's office. As he was leaving, Loretta Jones walked in. Loretta was Detective Carter's secretary. She was plump and also African-American.  
  
Detective Carter: Loretta, what the hell are you doing in my office? I told you to keep your chunky ass out there. I have a lot of work to do.  
  
Loretta: You know, one day Detective I'm going to put my big foot up your skinny ass. It's gonna hurt, too.  
  
Detective Carter: Then bring it on, my sister.  
  
Loretta: Oh, I will. I'll bring it.  
  
Detective Carter: Loretta, stop talking shit and get to the point. What's up?  
  
Loretta: This doll was found at the scene of the murders. You should take a look at it.  
  
Detective Carter hadn't noticed that Loretta had been holding the doll. He hadn't noticed that she'd been holding Chucky.  
  
Loretta handed the doll to Detective Carter. Detective Carter surveyed the doll. He noticed that there was some blood caked on the doll's clothes.  
  
Detective Carter: Well, I'll be a baboon's ass. It's a Good Guy Doll. I haven't seen one of these since the 80's. Are they still being made?  
  
Loretta: How the hell should I know? I'm just the messenger.  
  
Detective Carter: Loretta, don't you have something better to do than just stand around doing nothing?  
  
Loretta: Nope. Don't you have something better to do than just sit there looking ugly.  
  
Detective Carter: Get your fat ass out of my office, woman.  
  
Loretta: Okay. If you need me, I'll be in the little girl's room. I just took a laxative, so I'll probably be in there a while.  
  
Detective Carter: Be sure to open a window when you're done.  
  
Detective Carter watched as Loretta left his office. Then he opened a desk drawer, and stored Chucky in there. He then locked the desk drawer and left his office.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Jenna James woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat. She had had another nightmare. Another nightmare about the man who had tried to kill her two years ago.  
  
Jenna got out of bed and left her bedroom. Her clothes were stuck to her body. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she was finished, she turned off the faucet and looked in the mirror. She screamed when she saw his reflection in the mirror. He was watching her. It was the man who had tried to kill her a couple of years before.  
  
Jenna turned around to see that the man was not there. It had just been her imagination. She was relieved, yet also frustrated. Were these delusions ever going to end, she asked herself.  
  
Jenna walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. She stopped outside her older brother's bedroom door. Her brother's name was Nathan. She could hear heavy breathing coming from inside his room. What was he doing in there, she wondered.  
  
Jenna opened her brother's bedroom door, and quickly looked away. Nathan was having sex with his boyfriend, Christopher. Nathan was on top.  
  
Nathan: Get out of my room, Jenna. I'm trying to get some ass, here.  
  
Jenna: Sorry.  
  
Jenna closed Nathan's bedroom door and walked back out into the hall. She then went downstairs and got some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
As usual, Detective Carter was the first person to arrive at the police station. He walked into his office and clicked on his light. He gasped when he saw that the cabinet drawer that he had locked the night before was now wide open. The doll was gone.  
  
Detective Carter: What the hell? Don't tell me someone stole that piece of shit.  
  
Detective Carter turned around when he heard a noise. He grabbed onto his desk to steady himself, when he saw Chucky standing there holding a pistol.  
  
Chucky: What's the matter, Detective. You look like you're scared shitless.  
  
Detective Carter: That's because I am, motherfucker.  
  
Chucky: Get up against the wall. And don't try anything funny or I'll shoot your dick off instead of your head.  
  
Detective Carter moved up against the wall, slowly. He thought about reaching into his pocket for his gun, but he didn't want to take any chances. This doll meant business.  
  
Detective Carter: Who do you think you are, anyway? Dirty Harry?  
  
Chucky: No. I'm Dirty Chucky. Make my day, bitch.  
  
Chucky shot Detective Carter in the leg. Detective Carter slid to the floor in severe pain, clutching his bloody leg.  
  
Detective Carter: You shot me, you little shit. You shot me in the leg. I'm gonna get you, sucka.  
  
Chucky: Now, where do I shoot you next? Oh, I know.  
  
Detective Carter: No. Please don't shoot me in the head. I'll do anything. You want a blowjob?  
  
Chucky: No. I've already had one this morning, thank you.  
  
Chucky shot Detective Carter in the head, killing him instantly. Chucky walked over to where Detective Carter's corpse was lying.  
  
Chucky: Sorry, Detective. I've gotta go. Jerry Springer is fixing to come on, but it's been fun.  
  
***  
  
At the same time that Chucky killed Detective Carter, Jenna was taking a shower. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm water spraying her naked flesh.  
  
When Jenna opened her eyes, she screamed. He was in the shower with her. He was fully clothed and he was holding a knife. The knife was caked with blood.  
  
Jenna: No. Stay away from me.  
  
Jenna tried to open the shower curtain, but it wouldn't budge. Jenna was trapped in the shower with him.  
  
Jenna: Shit.  
  
Jenna backed up against the wall as he began walking toward her, the knife gripped tightly in his right hand. Jenna shut her eyes hoping to block out the pain, but it didn't work. She felt nothing but pain as he stabbed her in the stomach.  
  
***  
  
Jenna woke up. She had fallen asleep at the breakfast table. She couldn't believe that it was just a dream. It had felt so real. She could even feel the pain in her stomach.  
  
Jenna lifted her shirt and gasped. There was a large gash on her stomach. It looked like a knife wound.  
  
***  
  
17-year old Heather Lawrence was getting ready to go to school. She had already ironed her clothes. Now she fixing to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom, carrying a pink towel. She then took off all her clothes and turned on the water.  
  
Inside the shower, Heather grabbed a bar of soap and began washing her beautiful, naked body.  
  
***  
  
Chucky was outside, staring up at Heather's house. He knew that she was alone in the house. He had seen her parents take off for work just a few minutes earlier. It was time for Chucky to have some fun.  
  
***  
  
In the shower, Heather was soaping her large breasts. She then worked the soap down to her vagina. She felt immediate pleasure. She leaned against the wall and continued to massage her vagina with the soap, pretending that the piece of soap was her boyfriend's tongue.  
  
***  
  
Chucky was now in the house. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large butcher knife out of a kitchen drawer. He then crawled up the stairs, with the knife in his right hand. He was having a hard time climbing the stairs.  
  
Chucky: Damn these stairs. Where's a fucking elevator when you need one?  
  
Finally, Chucky reached the top of the stairs. He stopped to catch his breath. He then walked into the hall and stood outside the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running. He knew that Heather was in there, taking a shower.  
  
Chucky grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He walked into the bathroom, a smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
Heather thought that she had heard a noise. She turned off the water and wrapped the pink towel around her body.  
  
Heather: Hello. Is someone there?  
  
Heather grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it open. She gasped when she saw that the bathroom door was wide open. She knew that she had closed it earlier.  
  
Heather: Is someone there? You better get out, whoever you are.  
  
Then Heather saw it. She saw the doll sitting on the bathroom floor, a knife lying beside it. Heather reached down and picked up the knife, confused.  
  
Heather's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Chucky stood up, his face in contorted anger.  
  
Chucky: Give me back my knife, bitch.  
  
Heather: Whatever you want.  
  
Heather threw the knife down and started to run out of the bathroom. Before Heather could make it out into the hall, Chucky grabbed ahold of her towel. Heather's pink towel fell to the floor, revealing her naked body for Chucky to see.  
  
Chucky: Hey, you have a bodacious body. Why would you want to cover it up with a towel?  
  
Heather: To keep little perverted dolls like you from seeing it. If you want to kill me, you're going to have to catch me.  
  
Chucky: My pleasure. I'm like a dog. I like chasing tail, especially if it's as beautiful as yours.  
  
Heather ran out of the bathroom and into the hall, naked. She then ran down the stairs, screaming all the way. When she reached the living room, she picked up the phone. She cried out in frustration, when she realized that the phone was dead.  
  
Heather: Oh, great. The phone is dead. This is like a cheap slasher movie.  
  
Chucky: Yes, it is. And I'm the knife-wielding maniac.  
  
Heather turned around to see Chucky standing there, holding his knife. A smile was plastered on his face.  
  
Heather: Stay away from me, you cocksucking little bastard.  
  
Chucky: Oooh, such hostile language. I hope you don't suck off your boyfriends with that filthy mouth.  
  
Heather: Go to hell, cocksucker.  
  
Chucky: After you.  
  
Chucky threw the knife through the air. Heather didn't have time to move. All she could do was watch as the knife flew through the air, before the knife stabbed her in the stomach. Heather fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Chucky: Damn, that was a good throw.  
  
***  
  
Jenna was ready to go school. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw a butcher knife sitting on the table. She wondered how it had gotten there. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the knife.  
  
Jenna looked at the knife. She saw her reflection. Then it became HIS reflection. She let the knife fall to the floor. She turned around to find... Nathan and Christopher.  
  
Nathan: What's wrong, Jenna? You look like you just saw a ghost.  
  
Jenna: And you look like you've just had a really good time.  
  
Nathan: Well, that's because I did.  
  
Christopher: We both did, actually.  
  
Jenna: And I don't want to hear any part of it. Nathan, why didn't you lock your door?  
  
Nathan: I thought that I did.  
  
Jenna: Well, you didn't. Nathan, I'm tired of walking in on you having sex. You need to start locking your door.  
  
Nathan: Well, here's an idea. Try knocking.  
  
Jenna turned away from Nathan and Christopher, when she heard the car horn coming from outside. Her boyfriend, Steve Perry, was there to take her to school.  
  
Jenna: Well, Steve's here. I'm off to school.  
  
Nathan: Don't hurry back.  
  
Jenna: Whatever.  
  
Jenna walked outside and slid into the passenger seat of Steve's car. Steve reached over and Jenna a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Steve: You ready to go to school?  
  
Jenna: I'm as ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Steve: Then let's haul ass.  
  
Neither Jenna or Steve were aware that Chucky was back there, watching them as they took off down the road. An alternative rock song was playing on the radio. Steve was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along.  
  
Steve: I love this fucking song.  
  
Jenna: Who is it?  
  
Steve: Simple Plan.  
  
Jenna: Oh, right.  
  
Steve: So, did you hear?  
  
Jenna: Hear what?  
  
Steve: Ms. Smith and Principal Lowry were killed last night at the school.  
  
Jenna: What? You have to be kidding.  
  
Steve: I'm afraid not. There's going to be an assembly in the gym today.  
  
Jenna: Oh, my god. It's happening again. He's back.  
  
Steve: No, he's not. This has nothing to do with you.  
  
Jenna: That motherfucker already killed my parents and some of my friends. I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you.  
  
Steve: And you won't. Besides, if whoever is doing this tries to hurt you, I'll protect you.  
  
Jenna: Well, that's comforting.  
  
Steve: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Jenna: It means that you're not exactly Jean Claude Van Damme.  
  
Steve: Hey, I can kick some serious butt when I have to.  
  
Jenna: Whatever.  
  
Jenna reached over and turned up the radio, when a special news bulletin came on. Newscaster John Ford gave the news bulletin.  
  
John Ford: Good morning. This is John Ford reporting. I am sad to say that two more bodies have been found this morning. The bodies of Detective Wayne T. Carter and 17-year old Heather Lawrence were found just minutes ago. It is believed that the same person who struck at the high school last night is also responsible for these vicious murders. You are advised to be cautious and to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. There's a serial killer on the loose...  
  
Jenna turned off the radio and slumped back in the passenger seat, staring out the window.  
  
Steve: Don't worry, Jenna. The cops are going to catch this motherfucker soon. You'll see.  
  
Jenna: I just don't get it. Why is this happening now? It's been two years tomorrow since my parents and my friends were killed. I don't think that it's just a coincidence.  
  
Steve: Well, I do.  
  
When Steve reached the school, he drove into the parking lot. Steve parked his car, and both Jenna and him hopped out. Steve and Jenna walked toward the school, holding hands.  
  
Steve: Hey, can I come over tonight?  
  
Jenna: Sure.  
  
Steve: There's something that we need to discuss.  
  
Jenna: Uh, oh. You're not breaking up with me, are you.  
  
Steve: Of course not. It's nothing like that. I love you.  
  
Jenna: I love you, too.  
  
Steve and Jenna kissed softly and then walked into the school. Everyone was riled up because of the murders.  
  
***  
  
Later, Steve was sitting down at lunch with his best friend, Chris Tate. They were eating hamburgers. Jenna hadn't made it to the lunchroom, yet.  
  
Chris: Hey, where's Jenna?  
  
Steve: I think she's taking a test, or something.  
  
Chris: Have the two of you done it, yet?  
  
Steve: No, but I'm going to bring it up tonight. I mean, we've been going out for nearly a year. It's about time that I tapped that ass.  
  
Chris: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Steve: I've never had to wait like this with any of my other girlfriends. Of course I didn't love them like I love Jenna.  
  
Chris: So, what do you think about the murders? Do you think that it's him? Do you think that he's back?  
  
Steve: I don't know, but I wouldn't mention it around Jenna. She's pretty freaked out.  
  
Chris: I bet she is.  
  
Steve: I mean, she still hasn't completely gotten over the other murders.   
  
Chris: Steve, can I tell you something?  
  
Steve: Sure, man.  
  
Chris: I miss you.  
  
Steve: What are you talking about? I'm right here.  
  
Chris: I mean, I miss us doing what we used to do.  
  
Steve: Come on, Chris. We've already talked about this. I'm not into that, anymore. I'm into pussy now. Besides, I'm with Jenna and I love her.  
  
Chris: Don't you at least miss us jerking each other off?  
  
Steve: Sometimes, but then I just think about Jenna. She's all that I need.  
  
Chris: Whatever. Man, I've got to take a major dump.  
  
Steve: Thanks for sharing, man.  
  
Chris: I'm not kidding. I think it's this crappy hamburger. It's giving me gas.  
  
Steve: Here's an idea. Why don't you just go to the bathroom and take a shit? That's what I always do.  
  
Chris: Good idea.  
  
Chris got up from the lunch table and walked out of the cafeteria. Steve watched him as he left.  
  
***  
  
Chucky was standing in the hall, holding his knife. He was staring at the boy's restroom door. He had seen Chris walk in just a few seconds earlier. Chucky turned around when he heard footsteps. A teenage girl was standing there, staring at Chucky in disbelief. Chucky raised his middle finger.  
  
Chucky: What the fuck are you looking at? Get out of here, huh. I'm trying to work.  
  
The girl took off down the hall, screaming hysterically. Chucky stared after her, laughing.  
  
Chucky: I never get tired of scaring motherfuckers. It's just something about it that excites the hell out of me.  
  
Chucky pushed the boy's restroom door open, and walked into the restroom. He was instantly aware of an unpleasent stench. He covered his nose.  
  
***  
  
Chris was sitting on the toilet in one of the stalls, defecating. While he was defecating, he would occasionally fart. When he was finished, Chris gave his ass a good wiping and flushed the toilet.  
  
Still sitting on the toilet, Chris couldn't believe his eyes when Chucky ducked into the stall. Chucky was still holding his knife.  
  
Chucky: Hey, man. Get off the toilet. I have to take a shit, too.  
  
Chris: Who... who are you?  
  
Chucky: I'm Chucky and I'm your friend until the end. Or at least until I kill your ass.  
  
Chris: Get out of here. This is the boy's restroom, not the doll's restroom.  
  
Chucky: Don't tell me what to do, asswipe.  
  
Chris: Why don't you lick my hairy asshole, you little punk.  
  
Chucky: Now, why would I want to do that?  
  
Chucky lifted his knife and stabbed Chris in the right eye. Blood spurted from Chris' eye. Chris cried out in pain, before he died sitting on the toilet. Chucky removed the knife from Chris' right eye. Chris' eye bounced to the floor.  
  
Chucky: Now, that's what I call a lazy eye.  
  
***  
  
Jenna was now sitting with Steve in the cafeteria. She had barely touched her food. She wasn't hungry.  
  
Jenna: Did you know that the police have no leads?  
  
Steve: No. I didn't know that. Look, don't be scared. This has nothing to do with you.  
  
Jenna: How can you be so sure?  
  
Steve: Because if it's the same guy, why would he go after a detective, a teacher, the principal, and some girl who you hardly know. Why not just come after you again?  
  
Jenna: I don't know. All I know is that it's strange that all of this is happening exactly two years after the other murders.  
  
Steve: I know, but I'm sure there's some crazy explanation.  
  
Jenna: And I keep having these nightmares. They're so real. It's like it's really happening.  
  
Steve: But you know it's not.  
  
Jenna: I'm not sure, anymore.  
  
Steve: Come on, Jenna. This isn't Elm Street. Dreams are just dreams.  
  
Jenna: Maybe so, but I had one this morning that was so intense.  
  
Steve: What happened?  
  
Jenna: Well, I was in the shower in my dream. Then I realized that he was in the shower with me. I couldn't get out of the shower. I was trapped. Then he stabbed me in the stomach. Then I woke up.  
  
Steve: That does sound pretty intense.  
  
Jenna: There's something else.  
  
Steve: What?  
  
Jenna: When I woke up, I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. So I pulled up my shirt, and there was this huge scar. It looked like a stab wound.  
  
Steve: Oh, Jenna. Are you sure?  
  
Jenna: Yes. I wouldn't make something like that up.  
  
Steve: I didn't say that you did. Oh, wow.  
  
Jenna: Where's Chris, anyway?  
  
Steve: I don't know. He went to the bathroom, but that was almost twenty minutes ago.  
  
Jenna: Don't you think that you should go check on him? You know, make sure that he didn't fall into the toilet.  
  
Steve: Yeah. I'll be right back.  
  
Jenna: That's what they all say before they get the knife in their back.  
  
Steve: Very funny.  
  
***  
  
Steve walked into the boy's restroom. He was greeted with a stench. He covered his nose with his hand.  
  
Steve: Chris, are you in here?  
  
Steve looked into the first stall, and jumped back. Chris was lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. Steve walked over and turned Chris onto his back.  
  
Steve gasped when he saw that Chris' right eye was missing. Steve ran out of the stall and vomited on the restroom floor. When he looked up, he saw Chucky standing there holding a bloody knife.  
  
Chucky: Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play? I know that I do.  
  
***  
  
Steve and Jenna were sitting in the waiting room at the police station. They had been waiting for about twenty minutes, when Officer Burke called them in. Both Steve and Jenna sat down across from Officer Burke in his office.  
  
Officer Burke: Okay, Steve. Start from the top. What happened?  
  
Steve: Well, my best friend Chris went to the restroom. He had to take a dump. Then I noticed that he had been gone for about twenty minutes. I mean, it takes me ten minutes tops to shit.  
  
Officer Burke: Ten minutes? Shit, it takes me that long just to wipe my ass clean.  
  
Steve: Thanks for the visual, Officer.  
  
Officer Burke: You're welcome. So you knew that either your friend was in trouble or he had a very large amount of turds to get rid of.  
  
Steve: Exactly. When I walked into the restroom, I saw him. He was in a stall lying in a pool of blood, dead. Then I walked out of the stall, and there was this doll.  
  
Officer Burke: Doll?  
  
Steve: Yes. It was a male doll. The doll was holding a knife and referred to himself as Chucky. I ran out of the restroom as fast as I could.  
  
Officer Burke: I have a question to ask you.  
  
Steve: What?  
  
Officer Burke: Do you actually expect me to believe this load of bullshit?  
  
Steve: No, but I'm telling the truth.  
  
Jenna: Officer, I believe him. Why would he lie about something like that? Maybe there really is a killer doll in town.  
  
Officer Burke: Yeah, right. And I can pull pink elephants out of my hairy ass.  
  
Steve: You can? Wow, that sounds like a neat trick.  
  
Officer Burke: I was kidding, dumbass.  
  
Steve: Oh, I knew that.  
  
Jenna: Listen, Officer. You have no leads. Think about it.  
  
Officer Burke: I am thinking about it. It sounds like a really bad episode of the X-Files to me. Either that, or a Full Moon movie.  
  
Steve: You don't have to believe me, Officer. I know what I saw. I saw Chucky.  
  
Officer Burke: Wait a minute. Was this a Good-Guy Doll.  
  
Steve: I don't know, but the doll had red hair and he was wearing over-all's.  
  
Officer Burke: Oh, shit. That's the same doll that was found at the scene of the murders last night.  
  
Jenna: Meaning what?  
  
Officer Burke: Meaning we have a killer doll on our hands.  
  
***  
  
Just a few minutes after Jenna and Steve left Officer Burke's office, Loretta walked in crying.  
  
Officer Burke: Loretta, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me your husband left you again.  
  
Loretta: Yes, my husband did leave me again. That's not why I'm crying, though.  
  
Officer Burke: Then what's the matter?  
  
Loretta: Detective Carter's dead.  
  
Officer Burke: Yes, I know that. I'm the one who found his body, remember.  
  
Loretta: I know. I miss him so much.  
  
Officer Burke: What? I thought you hated the skinny little vulture.  
  
Loretta: I know we argued a lot, but deep down inside I loved that ugly bastard.  
  
Officer Burke: Just forget about him and get back to work.  
  
Loretta: Okay, but it won't be easy. I keep seeing his ugly face everywhere I look.  
  
Officer Burke: I know. I do, too. It'll be okay.  
  
***  
  
After Steve and Jenna left the police station, they went to Jenna's house. Inside the house, they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
  
Jenna: I can't believe that this is happening.  
  
Steve: I know. I mean, killer dolls. That's crazy. What's next? Vampires? Werewolves? Or worse, the Anna Nicole Smith Show being renewed for another season?  
  
Jenna: I think this town is cursed.  
  
Steve: Relax, baby. It's just a doll. How hard could it be to kill a little doll. All we have to do is step on the thing if we see it.  
  
Jenna: I guess you're right.  
  
Steve: Are we all alone? Is your brother gone?  
  
Jenna: Yes. My gay brother is gone. We're alone at last.  
  
Steve: Great.  
  
Steve wrapped his arms around Jenna and began kissing her. It was a long, lingering kiss. A couple of minutes later, Steve backed away and looked into Jenna's eyes.  
  
Jenna: What's wrong?  
  
Steve: Nothing. It's just that I think there's something that we should talk about.  
  
Jenna: Okay. Talk.  
  
Steve: Well, we've been going out for about a year. And I mean we love each other, right. So why don't we declare our love for one another. Let's have sex.  
  
Jenna: Okay. Let's go upstairs.  
  
Steve: You mean it?  
  
Jenna: Of course, I do. Let's go get naked. I can't wait to see what you're hiding between your legs.  
  
Steve: Allright.  
  
Steve took Jenna by the hand and they both ran up the stairs, anticipating their first sexual experience.  
  
***  
  
Chucky crawled out from under the sofa. He then ran to the staircase and up the stairs.  
  
When Chucky reached the top of the staircase, he walked into the hall. He could hear heavy breathing coming from inside Jenna's bedroom.  
  
Chucky: Sounds like someone's being naughty. I can be naughty, too.  
  
***  
  
Jenna and Steve were in Jenna's bed, having sex. They were completely naked. Steve was inside Jenna. They were both sighing with pleasure.  
  
Jenna: Oh, yeah. That feels good.  
  
Steve: Oh, Jenna. I've been dying to be inside of you for so long. You are so fucking hot.  
  
Jenna: Shut up, Steve. Just fuck me.  
  
Steve: Okay, I'll fuck you.  
  
Jenna: Oh, yeah. Right there.  
  
***  
  
Chucky was standing outside Jenna's bedroom door. He could hear that they were still having sex.  
  
Chucky: It's time for Chucky to take a peak.  
  
Chucky opened the door and peaked into the bedroom. He watched as Steve and Jenna had sex.  
  
Chucky: Jeez, this is like a really bad porn movie.  
  
***  
  
Jenna sat up when her bedroom door creaked open. Steve got off of Jenna and looked at the door as well.  
  
Jenna: My door... it creaked open. Someone's out there.  
  
Steve: I'm sure it's nothing, Jenna.  
  
Jenna: How can you be so sure?  
  
Steve: I just am. I've got to go to the bathroom. Are you going to be okay?  
  
Jenna: Yeah. I'm just going to get dressed. You came, didn't you?  
  
Steve: Yes, I had an orgasm. Did you?  
  
Jenna: I think so.  
  
Steve: I'll be right back.  
  
Jenna: Can you spend the night? I mean, I don't feel safe with that little doll running around.  
  
Steve: Of course. I'll spend the night.  
  
Steve walked out of Jenna's bedroom, naked. He then walked into the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet, getting ready to take a piss. Before he could pee, he heard the shower curtain being ripped open.  
  
Steve turned around to see Chucky standing in the shower, holding a butcher knife.  
  
Steve: Oh, no. It's you.  
  
Chucky: Yep, it's me. It's Chucky.  
  
Steve: Oh, you creepy little doll. Why are you killing people? Don't you have anything better to do? Like getting laid, for instance.  
  
Chucky: A doll's got to do what a doll's got to do.  
  
Chucky hopped out of the shower and stood in front of Steve. He then reached out and grabbed ahold of Steve's left testicle.  
  
Steve: What are you doing? Let go of my left nut, you fucking midget. You little turd.  
  
Chucky: Sometimes you feel like a nut, but sometime's you don't.  
  
Chucky pulled as hard as he could at Steve's left testicle, eventually ripping it off. Steve howled in pain and then fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Chucky: Goodbye, you one-balled bastard.  
  
***  
  
Jenna: Steve?  
  
Jenna walked out into the hall. She had heard Steve's painful howl. When she reached the bathroom, she looked in and screamed. Steve was lying on his back, in a pool of blood. His left testicle was sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Jenna turned around when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She screamed once more, when she saw Chucky standing there holding his knife.  
  
Chucky: Hi, I'm Chucky. And I've been a really bad boy.  
  
Jenna: Yes you have, you psycho doll from hell.  
  
Chucky: I think that I need a spanking.  
  
Jenna: Oh, yeah. Well, get ready Chucky because I'm going to kick your tiny, plastic ass.  
  
Chucky: Oooh. I'm shaking in my little doll boots.  
  
Jenna ran towards Chucky and kicked him in the face. Chucky's tiny body backed into the wall. His knife was tossed from his hand. Chucky got up and grabbed his knife. Jenna didn't have time to react as Chucky ran with the knife and stabbed her in the leg. Jenna screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Chucky stood over Jenna. He could see that she was still breathing. This was a perfect time for Chucky to say his chant.  
  
Chucky: Allright, now it's time for me to put my soul into this bitches' body. It's time for me to be human again.  
  
Before Chucky could say the chant, Jenna regained consciousness. She sat up and began screaming.  
  
Chucky: Oh, shit. The bitch is awake.  
  
Jenna looked behind Chucky. There was a man wearing a white mask and holding a large knife. It was the man who had killed her parents and her friends two years before. It was the man who had tried to kill her, too. On Halloween. Now, it was the day before Halloween in Haddonfield, Illinois.  
  
Jenna: Oh, no. It's you. You're still alive.  
  
Chucky: Oh, great. It's Michael Myers. I should have known not to come to Haddonfield on Halloween.  
  
THE END (Michael Myers Meets Chucky coming soon!)  
  
 


End file.
